Allison
'Allison '''was a houseguest on House of Shade: Season 9. She is the 3rd place finisher, 2nd Runner-Up and the 9th and Final Juror of season 9. She later returned as 1 of 2 intruders in International House of Shade: UK and was able to finish the season in 5th place and 4th Runner-Up. Bio ''House of Shade: Terror During the team twist week 1, Allison was on the winning team, lead by Jake, gaining immunity for the first week. In week 2, Allison won Head of Household, nominating Finn and Olivia. When Finn won the Power of Veto and took themselves off the block, Allison nominated Madison. Olivia was evicted in an 8-3 vote. During week 7, Madison nominated Allison after using her Diamond Power of Veto on Jacob. Allison was once again nominated the next week by Rhone, the Head of Household. However, Allison was removed from the block by Steffen, who used his Diamond Power of Veto from the Lip Sync Challenge to renominate Jacob. Allison won her first Power of Veto competition in week 9. She did not use it to save either nominee. During Week 11, Allison failed to win the Final Power of Veto, thus Corey named her the replacement nominee, as Jacob won the Power of Veto, and she was the only eligible replacement nominee. Allison survived after Jacob voted to evict Steffen, thus making Allison part of the final 3. Allison did not however win Part 1 or Part 2 of the Final Head of Household, and thus was one of the final two nominees for eviction. After Jacob won the Part 3 of the Final Head of Household competition, Jacob chose to cast his sole vote to evict on Allison, making her the the 3rd place finisher and the final juror who will be deciding who wins the season. After Jacob and Corey answered the jury's questions, Allison decided to vote for Jacob to win the season. Competition History Voting History International House of Shade: UK Allison, along with David, was an intruder during the UK series, while the original 16 housemates entered the UK house on Day 1, Allison and David entered the Intruder House, where they spent the first 3 weeks of the game spying on the housemates, questioning them, leaking their dr's and everything in between. After the first 3 weeks, both Allison and David entered the house as full-time housemates, both now eligible to win the series. Once the intruders entered into the house during week 4, both Allison and David were given immunity from being nominated that week. Through out the season, while David was having troubles after his immunity expired, being nominated 4 out of the 5 times he was eligible for nominations, Allison managed to avoid every single nomination she was eligible for as she managed to not only avoid being nominated during any of the weeks, including BBNorth America week, the nomination tag and the Save/Replace nominations, Allison also managed to not receive a single nomination point from her fellow housemates, being the only person in the season to do so. During the last couple of weeks, Allison was able to earn the first finals pass during week 9 by having 5 out of the 8 remaining housemates vote to give her the pass to the finals. It was during that point where besides campaigning for herself during the finale, she also campaigned for Stevie to win the season, who not only orchestrated Allison receiving the finals pass from the house, but also went on to win the season. After managing to go the entire season without facing the public vote to evict, Allison along with Chrissa, David, Eric, Kendall and Stevie faced the public vote to win the series. While managing to outplace Kendall who had gotten 6th place in the season, Allison soon followed coming in 5th place after only receiving 8.3% of the vote to win. Competition History Nomination History } | – | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 5 | | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 6 | | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 7 | | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 8 | | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 9 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#C0C0C0;" | No Nominations | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 10 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#C0C0C0;" | No Nominations | style="background:#FBF373;" | Fifth Place |} Category:House of Shade 9 Category:Heads of Household Category:Robbed Icon